rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Rotes Wachs (Kapitel)
"Rotes Wachs" ist das achte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das einunddreißigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert Eamon Valda kehrt in die Festung des Lichts zurück und wird von Rhadam Asunawa zu einem vertraulichen Gespräch gebeten. Pedron Niall erhält eine weitere verwirrende Nachricht aus Tarabon.. Morgase plant ihre Flucht, muss jedoch die Hinrichtung ihrer Fluchthelfer mit ansehen und unterzeichnet schließlich den von Pedron Niall aufgesetzten Vertrag, die Kinder des Lichts in Andor zu stationieren. Rhadam Asunawa hofft auf Morgases Widerstand gegenüber Niall, da er sie schließlich hinrichten lassen will. Handlung Eamon Valda Eamon Valda reitet durch die Hitze in Amador. Er ignoriert die zerlumpten, hoffnungslosen Menschen um ihn herum. In der Festung des Lichts wird er von Dain Bornhald begrüßt. * Dain Bornhald: schon am Tag betrunken. Branntwein Bornhald erkundigt sich nach seiner Reise von Tar Valon und Valda bemerkt verärgert, dass er betrunken ist. Doch noch mehr ärgert ihn, dass er so kurzfristig mit seiner Legion abberufen wurde, da er überzeugt ist, dass er nicht mehr lange gebraucht hätte, um die Stadt einzunehmen. Auch andere schlechte Nachrichten tragen nicht zu seiner Stimmung bei. Auf seinem Weg ist er Drachenverschworenen begegnet und hat sie niedermetzeln lassen, weil es ihm als bester Weg erschien, mit ihnen umzugehen. Er fragt nach Morgase Trakand, die angeblich in Amador sein soll und hört überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich am Leben ist. Bornhald schwärmt von ihr. Valda ist verärgert darüber, wie gut sie behandelt wird, doch Pedron Nialls Verhalten überrascht ihn nicht. Er ist wütend, dass Niall nicht sofort zugeschlagen hat, als man von Rand al'Thor hörte, denn jetzt ist dieser zu stark. Doch Valda will Morgase wenn nötig unter Zwang dazu bringen, den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen, der ihnen Andor in die Hände spielt. Da Dain Bornhald offensichtlich auf eine Essenseinladung wartet, spricht Valda diese aus, verlangt aber, dass Bornhald nüchtern erscheint. Valda bedauert, dass der junge Mann, den er für einen ausgezeichneten Offizier hält, sich an den Alkohol verschwendet. Doch für ihn ist das nur ein weiteres Zeichen, dass Niall die Kontrolle über die Kinder des Lichts verliert. Er macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier, als ihn ein Zweifler anspricht. Valda ist zunächst verärgert, dass er einfach von einem niederrangigen Soldaten angesprochen wird, doch dann sagt er sich, dass dies sicher nicht ohne Grund geschehen ist. Er macht sich auf den Weg zur Kuppel der Wahrheit, wie der Mann es ihm vorgeschlagen hat. * Beschreibung der Kuppel der Wahrheit ** Bild von Serenia Latar, die einzige Amyrlin, die jemals von den Kindern des Lichts gehängt worden ist. Sie war bereits tot, als das geschah. geschah vor 193 Jahren Dort trifft er auf Rhadam Asunawa, den Hochinquisitor der Hand des Lichts. * Rhadam Asunawa: hageres Gesicht, tiefliegende Augen. Asunawa erklärt, dass die Umstände besorgniserregend wären, da sich eine Hexe von Tar Valon in der Festung des Lichts aufhält. Valda antwortet nicht, da er weiß, dass er vielleicht ein hochrangiger Offizier ist, doch die Hand des Lichts könnte ihm gefährlich werden. Asunawa fährt fort, dass es Niall nicht erlaubt werden sollte, die Kinder des Lichts zu zerstören. Valda ist bereit, ihm zuzuhören und Asunawa sagt, dass sie sich später unter vier Augen unterhalten werden. Pedron Niall Niall beobachtet die Ankunft von Eamon Valda, den er stets als zornig empfindet. Er hält ihn für einen guten Befehlshaber, der jedoch stets nur mit Angriff reagiert. Doch er hat andere Probleme: Morgase weigert sich noch immer, den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen. Sein Sekretär und oberster Spionagemeister Sebban Balwer überbringt ihm ein Bündel nachrichten von Abdel Omerna und einige versiegelte Röhrchen. Niall ist wütend, dass Omerna so gedankenlos ist, seine - eigentlich nutzlosen - Berichte und die so wichtigen Röhrchen nicht ihm selbst übergibt und nimmt sich vor, ihn einzuschüchtern. Eine der Nachrichten ist von seinem Spion Varadin und obwohl sie erst wie unverständliches Gekritzel erscheint, liest Niall sie genauer. Varadin berichtet von Asidim Faisar, doch beide Männer sollten eigentlich nichts von einander wissen. Und auch wenn ihn die Nachricht besorgt, hält er sie für das Gekritzel eines Verrückten. Er fragt Balwer nach weiteren Nachrichten aus Tarabon, doch der Mann hat nichts zu berichten. Niall fragt, wie schnell man einen Boten schicken könnte, und Balwer erklärt, dass es länger dauern müsste, als gewöhnlich. Niall befielt trotzdem einen Aufbruch. Er will selbst mit dem Boten sprechen, bevor dieser sich auf den Weg macht. Niall will Varadin nicht bloßstellen, solange noch eine Chance besteht, dass dieser nicht verrückt ist. Allein liest er die Nachricht erneut und verbrennt sie dann. * Nialls vier Regeln ** Plane niemals etwas, ohne soviel wie möglich über deinen Feind zu wissen. ** Scheue dich niemals, deine Pläne zu ändern, wenn du neue Informationen erhältst. ** Glaube niemals, alles zu wissen. ** Warte niemals darauf, alles zu erfahren. * Jhamara: Ort einer Schlacht zwischen den Kindern des Lichts und den Murandianern, Altaranern und Illianern. Weißmantelkrieg? Morgase Trakand Tallanvor erklärt Morgase, dass er Paitr Conel nicht traut. Der Junge hat ihnen berichtet, dass sein Onkel endlich einen Weg gefunden hat, sie alle aus der Festung des Lichts zu schmuggeln. Torwyn Barshaw hatte angeboten, Morgase allein herauszuholen, doch das hat ihr nicht gereicht. Morgase teilt seine Befürchtungen nicht. Sie verspottet ihn statt dessen und fragt sich gleichzeitig, warum es ihr so viel Spaß macht, ihn herauszufordern. Als sie Lini nach einem passenden Sprichwort fragt, erklärt ihre alte Kinderfrau ebenfalls ihre Bedenken gegenüber Paitr. Morgase ist verärgert, denn sie glaubt an Paitrs bedingungslose Loyalität. Schon am nächsten Morgen will er sie aus Amador herausbringen. Sein Onkel Barshaw hat den Plan ersonnen, Morgase in einem Wagen mit Küchenabfällen herauszuschmuggeln. Morgase erläutert noch einmal den Plan, der sie alle befreien soll. Tallanvor will ihr widersprechen, als sie ihm sagt, er müsse sein Schwert zurücklassen, doch Morgase hält ihn auf. Dann kommt Basel Gill ins Zimmer und erklärt, ein Zweifler würde Morgase sprechen wollen. Sie ist nervös, doch sie lässt den Mann eintreten und erkennt Einor Saren. Saren erklärt, der Lordhauptmann wolle sie sofort sehen. Morgase ist es gewöhnt, zu Niall gerufen zu werden, doch trotzdem ist sie nervös. Die Anwesenheit von Rhadam Asunawa in der Festung des Lichts macht ihr Angst. Trotzdem verhält sie sich betont ruhig und geht allein mit Saren. Sie gehen einen anderen Weg als sonst, und Morgase wird nervös, doch Saren beantwortet ihre Frauen nur unwillig und unzureichend. Im Geist legt Morgase sich schon die Vorwürfe zurecht, mit denen sie Niall überschütten will, als sie erkennt, dass Saren sie zu einer Hinrichtungsstätte geführt hat. Mehrere Menschen warten dort auf ihre Hinrichtung und Morgase erkennt Paitr Conel und Torwyn Barshaw. Vor ihren Augen werden alle Menschen auf einmal gehängt. Morgase muss erkennen, dass ihr jeglicher Fluchtweg abgeschnitten ist. Als Saren sie ansieht, gelingt es ihr, kühl zu reagieren. Morgase erkennt, dass Niall sie jetzt anscheinend auf diese Weise gefügig machen will. Sie ist sicher, dass er von der Flucht weiß, jedoch ein zu kluger Taktiker ist, um ihre Fluchtpläne zu erwähnen. Sie fragt sich, wer ihrer Getreuen wohl als nächstes hängen wird. An einem Fenster sieht sie Asunawa, der sie beobachtet. Immer noch kühl und spöttisch fragt sie Saren, ob er Zeit braucht, um sich von dem Anblick zu erholen. Er hat offensichtlich eine andere Reaktion von ihr erwartet und fühlt sie schroff zu Niall. Der Kommandierende Lordhauptmann wirkt abwesend, so als würde er sie gar nicht richtig Wahrnehmen, was Morgase mehr verärgert als sein sonstiges Verhalten. Ihre Gedanken kreisen um Elayne und ihre Zukunft auf dem Löwenthron. Sie ist fest entschlossen, alles zu tun, um Rand aus Andor zu vertreiben und ihrer Tochter den Thron zu sichern, egal was sie dafür tun muss. Deshalb zwingt sie sich, der Vertragsunterzeichnung zuzustimmen. Niall scheint sie zuerst nicht zu hören, dann lacht er plötzlich und ruft eilig seine Schreiber herbei. Morgase liest den Vertrag sorgfältig durch. Die Bedingungen sind hart, aber nicht anders als erwartet. Sie weiß, dass sie vermutlich ihr ganzes Leben brauchen wird, um alles wieder rückgängig zu machen, doch sie nimmt es hin, um al'Thor loszuwerden. Sie kann nicht anders, als der Weißen Burg zu misstrauen, die Elayne wohl nur zu ihrer Marionette machen würde. Als sie unterzeichnet hat, fragt sie, wie lange es dauern wird, bis die Kinder des Lichts in Andor einrücken. Niall setzt erst sein eigenes Siegel unter den Vertrag, eher er freundlich erklärt, dass es länger dauern wird, als er geplant hatte. Nicht nur Morgase ist von seinem Verhalten überrascht, sondern auch Balwer, da Niall es bisher immer sehr eilig hatte, in Andor einzumarschieren. Morgase ist zumindest sicher, dass es jetzt keine weiteren Hinrichtungen mehr geben wird und lädt Niall freundlich zu einer Partie Dame ein. Niall wirkt überrascht und stimmt freundlich zu. Morgase zwingt sich, ihn glauben zu lassen, dass sie besiegt ist. Sie hofft, dass sie das Spiel der Häuser immer noch gut genug beherrscht, um schließlich einen Fluchtweg zu finden. Rhadam Asunawa Asunawa denkt über Morgases Reaktion bei der Hinrichtung nach. Er hat erkannt, dass sie überrascht war. Saren erklärt, dass sie die Schattenfreunde am Tag zuvor festgenommen haben, es jedoch versäumt haben, nach einer Verbindung zu Morgase zu suchen. Asunawa ist sicher, dass es keine andere gibt als die, dass Morgase selbst eine Hexe von Tar Valon ist. Saren ist wütend, dass er Morgase wie ein Diener holen musste. Der Hochinquisitor hört ihm allerdings nicht richtig zu. Er denkt immer noch über Morgase nach, die er nicht für so schwach hält, wie sie sich geben will. Er hofft, dass sie tatsächlich stärker ist und sich Niall nicht beugen wird, da er schon alles für ihre spektakuläre Hinrichtung geplant hat. Charaktere *Eamon Valda *Dain Bornhald *Rhadam Asunawa *Pedron Niall *Sebban Balwer *Morgase Trakand *Martyn Tallanvor *Lini Eltring *Breane Taborwin *Basel Gill *Einor Saren *Lamgwin Dorn *Paitr Conel *Torwyn Barshaw Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Geofram Bornhald * Serenia Latar * Abdel Omerna * Varadin * Asidim Faisar * Elayne Trakand * Elenia Sarand * Naean Arawn * Trom Gruppen *Kinder des Lichts **Hand des Lichts ***Hochinquisitor **Lordhauptmann Erwähnt * Wiedergeborener Drache * Falscher Drache * Schattenfreunde * Drachenverschworene * Prophet des Drachen * Aes Sedai * Amyrlin-Sitz * Seanchan - als die Ahnen Orte *Amadicia **Amador ***Festung des Lichts ****Kuppel der Wahrheit Erwähnt * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Altara * Andor ** Caemlyn * Tarabon ** Tanchico * Jhamara * Eiche und Dorn - hier als Eiche und Dom ''Dies ist ein Schreibfehler. Die Schenke heißt im englischen Original ''Oak and Thorn, was übersetzt Eiche und Dorn bedeutet. * Goldenes Haupt Gegenstände Erwähnt * Löwenthron Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Amador Kategorie:Festung des Lichts